


Bewtixt the Two

by Crystal_Autistic_Nerd_Fangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Familiars, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Autistic_Nerd_Fangirl/pseuds/Crystal_Autistic_Nerd_Fangirl
Summary: Walter, a black cat with not much talent, wants to be a witch's familiar, just like his mother and siblings. When an unfamiliar witch comes to his mother’s witch’s doorstep, will he finally get his chance?
Kudos: 2





	Bewtixt the Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, not counting a Dragons: Riders of Berk narrative I wrote when I was 10 for a school assignment, so some constructive criticism would be appreciated!

In a small village just north of the village Twist, there lived a small, black cat. The cat, whose name was Walter, was, as many black cats are, owned by a witch.

Of course, ‘owned’ implies that he was an adult cat, which he was not. He was, in fact, in the care of this witch, who was called Agnes, because it was Agnes who owned his mother.

His mother’s name was Faye, and she assisted Agnes in all manner of potion-brewing and spell-casting, as all familiars do.

Walter’s father’s name was Soot, though this was known only to cats, as he was a wild cat – “Not a stray,” he had confided in Walter’s mother, during their admittedly very short courtship, after which he had moved on. Walter had never met him.

Walter was a small cat, black as the night, with startling blue eyes. He had two sisters, Sage and Arsenic, and a brother, Magnus, who were all from the same litter as Walter. They were also black, but Magnus and Arsenic had dark eyes, and Sage had one blue eye, like Walter and their mother, and one brown eye, like her father and her other siblings.

It had been Sage’s unique eyes which had impressed several of Agnes’s visiting witch friends, who had oohed and aahed over the smug, purring feline.

In fact, one of them had immediately laid claim to her and, a month or two later, returned to take her back home to be her new familiar.

Magnus and Arsenic had been selected soon afterwards, but Walter remained.

He spent his days slinking between trees and assisting his mother in keeping an eye on the local rodent population, but often found himself tiring of it, as his mother was a very competent mouse-hunter. Instead, he found himself spending more and more time waiting for a witch to appear out of nowhere, looking for a small, blue-eyed familiar.

Walter was a rather unremarkable cat. He was not pretty or interesting to look at, like his sister Sage.

He had no particular talents, unlike his brother, who had inherited their mother’s mousing abilities, or his other sister, Arsenic, who had learned to identify potion ingredients by smell.

In short, he was a very boring cat, which left him with not many options.

First, that he attempt to find his father, to see if Soot would support him, though it was unlikely that Soot would remember Faye, or would care about Walter.

Second, that he search for a home in a non-magical household, though he would have to hide many aspects of himself and would likely never see his family again.

Or third, that he venture out by himself to find a witch willing to take him on as her familiar.

Walter often spent several hours at a time ponding the benefits of these options.

It was on one of these occasions that, as he lay curled up in a particularly bright patch of sunlight, warming himself on the cobblestones, that he first saw her.

She was a witch, most definitely – tall, severe, with silver-grey hair pulled tightly back into a bun, and striding up to Agnes’s front door, pointed boots tapping on the doorstop, a glistening broomstick clutched in her hand.

“Agnes!” she said sharply, rapping on the door, which was painted an ominous shade of dark red.

There was no answer.

“Agnes!” she repeated, knocking again.

When no answer was forthcoming, she stepped back and looked around the doorstep. Spying a gleaming sliver doorbell, she pressed it, her purple-painted nail stretching a few centimetres over the end of her thumb.

A deep gonging rang through the house. Soon enough, the door creaked open, Walter’s mother standing in the doorway, gazing calmly up at the visitor.

“I need to see Agnes,” she told the cat. “It’s rather important.”

Nodding, Faye turned, beckoning the woman with her tail and heading back down the long, dark corridor.

His interest piqued, Walter leaped up from his sunning-spot and raced to the door, slipping in before it closed, seemingly of its own accord.

What, he wondered, was going on?

**Author's Note:**

> This also posted on my Wattpad account Daughter_of_thanatos.


End file.
